Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts
by Doubleblade Miriko
Summary: Yami Marik is revived... And he want's to kill the sins of mankind: Foolishness, Nobility, Braveness and Weakness. And all those sins have a human representive. And Marik is very familiar with those representives...
1. The Foolish

**Warnings: Torture, blood and Marik's insanity. May disturb you.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Marik and Yu-Gi-Oh, but sadly, I don't own them.**

**The Foolish  
**

&&&

I was alive.

After all that darkness, all that agonizing pain of the Hell, I was finally alive.

He was so foolish when he thought that he could erase me from existence just with light and nobility? Hah! I was born from humans darkest feelings, sorrow, anger, and that slight delight what humans feel when they see something bad happen to those who they don't like. And as long as there are those feeling on this earth, I can't be killed.

So, there I layed, frozen to the place, just wondering my own existence. I don't know how long it was or was it long at all, but after some time, I got bored. Yes, me, the darkest being of the universe, got bored. But, I think you all now what boredness can make. If it wasn't for boredness, most of the great works of art would have never been created.

Well, I thought about. And in my thoughts I remembered the fool, who tried to kill me. That kind of foolishness should be a crime. And because of my boredom, I was coming up with very creative ideas to prove him, that foolishness really was a crime. One of the great crimes of mankind.

&&&

I had been watching him through the window. He looked so sickening. Playing with he's kids, smiling wife beside him. He had built himself a good life. I couldn't help but to smile. It was always so delicious to see this kinds of happy lives being torn apart. I shivered when I thought how I would make him ask for his own death, that would feel so good.

The night was silent when I walked to his front door. I knocked and tightened my grip around the gleaming knife. It was time. I heard the laughter stop and somebody opened the door. It was the wife. I didn't spare a second glance to her, just slitted her throat when I walked in. How I had missed the perfect red colour of the blood. Kids screamed and tried to run past me to help their poor mother, but I just chuckled and whipped a second knife from my packet and sunk both of my knives straight through their little throats. I heard them trying to scream, but I had cut their windpipes, so they just crumbled to the floor, helpless and drowning to their own blood.

Then I turned to look at the father. His face was twisted with pain and disbelief and, to my delight, there was also a hint of fear. I stepped forward, taking better hold of my knives. He just stood there, not even trying to escape. This was too easy. I quickly stepped forward and hit him to the head, hard. He fell and when he was lying in the floor, I took few cable ties and bound him with them. Now he couldn't move at all. I shivered in pleasure when I thought all of things I could do to him...

But for those things, he should be awake. I slapped him to the face, hard and he whimpered and opened his eyes. There were fear in his eyes and that made me smile. And I think that my smile scared him of even more.

"How... How can you be alive?" I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Stupid, stupid question. You of all people should know, that I can not be killed. Well, unfortunately, that detail doesn't apply to you." I laughed and took my knife and run it along his jawline. He shivered from the touch of cold metal. Without warning, I put more pressure to the blade and a little bit of ruby red liquid oozed from the wound.

He yelped and my smile widened. I turned him to his stomach and put the blade to his bare arm. His eyes widened when he felt it and he shot me a pleading look.

"Please, just kill me..." he whispered, his lavender eyes wide and scared.

"I'm just getting started..." I murmured and made a small cut to his arm. He flinched, but didn't scream. I continued with another cut, which was deeper. No scream.

After four cuts, he let out a small yell. I knew that the next cut would brake him, so I pushed the knife deeper. He screamed, not long, not loud, but it was a start. I could see the tears in his eyes and I put my fingers to the wound, widening it and at the same time I made a new cut. He screamed louder, making me smile more.

I licked the blood from my fingers and I could feel my bloodlust growing. I needed more screams. I went to his fingers, pushing the blade under his finger nails and then wrenching it upwards. He howled in pain and the scream intensified when I ripped the nail off. I laid to the ground before his eyes.

"One down, nine to go." I said a sadistic smile on my face.

With every nail, he yelled louder, making my grin widen. When I ripped of the last nail, he was crying. He was broken. But I still continued. I started peeling of his other arm's skin, little by little, exposing the muscles underneath it. Blood was flowing freely, forming a puddle around us. I could see that his voice was raw from screaming, he took ragged, pained breaths and there were tears in his cheeks. Just beautiful.

I took his jaw to my hands and forced him to look me to the eyes.

"Wasn't that fun? Would you like more?" I asked. I could hear bloodlust in my voice.

" No, please, stop... Yami, just kill me me..." He pleaded. He looked so vulnerable, but he still had hope, hope that this would end. Like said, he was a fool. And He deserved fool's death.

I drove my knife to his stomach, he screamed, before blood loss started to take toll of him. He plunged in to unconsciousness, but I knew that the pain would wake him up soon. And oh, he wouldn't be able to escape it. Death by the stab wound to the stomach was agonizingly slow. I stand up and took some of his blood to my fingers and wrote to the wall.

"The Foolish", stood there written in blood. That would give people a heart attack when they found him. Humming to myself, I left the house. Sun was starting to rise and it was time for the creatures of darkness, like me, go to sleep. But The Fool was just first. I will be having more fun nights soon...

_Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts, their blood spurted all over the walls..._

_&&&_

AN:

What. In. The. World. I. Just. Wrote?

This is my first serious torture story and I can say that I love this. It's so relieving to write things from Yami Marik's point of view. It's easy, because I'm just as much as a sadist as he is. And that last line was a something I made up myself and I just don't have a clue where that came from. Well, there will be three more chapters, one for the each character from the "goody-two-shoes". If you have torture ideas/methods that you would like to see, please review! And of course tell your opinion about this. See you soon!


	2. The Noble

**Disclaimer: Is Yami Marik alive? Nope. Is Pharaoh sadistic killer? Nope, so apparently I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Warnings: You're looking trhough M rated Yami Marik horror fics, so that means torture, blood and insanity.**

**The Noble**

&&&

Foolishness was gone and now there were only three left. The next one was... Nobility.

Nobility is a sin of a slippery kind, it always seems like a good deed when put to action, but what humans gain from it? Nothing. I could say that those who are Noble, are just as twisted as I am. They deny the very core of mankind, Selfishness. I can say, that I'm an embodiment of Selfishness, I don't care about another living things, I just want to make them suffer. Just like I want that Noble boy to suffer, that boy who jumped in front of The Sun God's attack. My boredom was again starting to show, so I ventured in to the night, to see if my old friend Pharaoh was still around...

&&&

The store was dark. Well, it wasn't a surprise considering that it was a middle of the night, but tonight the occupants of that store wouldn't be sleeping much. I walked to that door and tried the doorknob. It was open. Maybe they were just careless, or then they had a really bad luck. I grinned. Their bad luck meant good to me.

Down-stares was dark and quiet, so I climbed higher. Then I heard loud snores from the room in the right. I went inside. In the bed was a aged man, I had never seen him before, but I think that I had heard about him. Yes, he was his grandfather. I let out a silent laugh. This was perfect.

I took my loved knife from it's sheath and laid the blade on the old man's throat. He stirred little and opened his eyes. In a second he was wide awake and looking very scared. How I loved the scared look in his eyes. Just when he opened his mouth to scream, I wrenched my blade across his throat. I admired the beautiful scarlet liquid that oozed from the wound. It was staining the white sheets in red. I shook myself away from the daze that seeing the blood has gotten me into and walked to the door on the other side of the hallway. I opened the door.

And there he was, sleeping peacefully. I had something special planned for this one, so I tried not to wake him while I took a thick rope from the bag that I had with me. I turned my eyes to the ceiling, looking for something... And there it was. I hook, maybe planned to be used to hold a lamp of some sort, but now it would be used to something totally different.

Carefully I lifted the boy from his bed. He shifted, but didn't wake up. I gently but firmly bound his hands behind his back and then bound the hands to the long rope and the rope I knotted to that hook. So now he was hanging from the ceiling, his hands over his head. And he was starting to wake.

"Wakey wakey my little Yugi. The show is about to start."

Look in his face was priceless, perfect mix of shock and horror. And then it morphed into fear. Ah, fear, I could almost taste it. I took out my knife and sliced his T-shirt to sherds, slightly grazing the skin when I did it. He started to whimper and there were tears in his eyes.

"Pharaoh isn't here anymore, no-one's going to save you." I said and that maked him look up in surprise. I could see what he was thinking.

"Nope, not even your grandfather, I think his age finally caught up with him."

I let my words sink in and when he gets it, air is filled with a sorrowful cry, which soon transformed into pained scream, because my knife had found it's way under his shoulders skin. Red blood stained my hands and knife, but I only sunk it deeper. He screamed from the top of his lungs, but I give him no time to rest when I started to cut his stomach. Soon his stomach was littered with deep cuts and his voice was horse from screaming. I looked in his pained eyes saying:

"I will go down-stares now, be a good boy and don't move, okay?" He nodded weakly, probably hoping that this all could be over. No, no, this is just the beginning. I get to kitchen and find a bucket and a bag full of salt. I grin evilly when running water to the bucket and after few minutes of searching I found what I was looking for: a bottle of whiskey. I made my way back to up stares and to my little Yugi. I mixed all my findings to the bucket and understanding dawned in his face and with it came fear,

"Oh, what are you afraid of?" I asked. I stood up and walked towards the squirming boy, who desperately tried to back away.

"It's only water mixed with salt and whiskey, it's not going to hurt you..." I murmured with sadistic grin and poured contents of the bucket to the wounds in his stomach. He screamed harder than I could have imagined and I repeat the pouring. He screamed more. After third time, I heard him speaking.

"Please, stop... Let me die, stop..." He said when I start to carve his back with my knife.

I grinned. He's begging, I broke him. Now it's only matter of time when he begs for his death and I shall grant it. But first, I have a masterpiece to make, I think and get back to carving his back. After awhile, his throat is too sore to scream, his just whimpers and begs, begs me to kill him.

I don't even know how long it's been, when I stand before him. He looks terrible, bloody, sobbing mess, begging for death. Oh, if Pharaoh could see him now... He would be heartbroken. Yugi is only few inches from death, but first, let's light things up, shall we?

I took out my lighter slowly so he can see what I'm doing and from the look in his face, he's guessing what I'm about to do. He didn't even flinch away when I start to burn his back. And then he screamed, raspy, tearful screams and between them, begged for death. I turned of my lighter and smiled. It's to time to wrap things up.

I walked in front of him, keeping an eye contact with him. He looked at me so pleadingly that if I had a heart, I would have broke to that spot. But no, I only laughed and slashed his throat open. Blood poured like waterfall, staining the whole room in red. His face was twisted into a mask of sadness and pain, how perfect.

I walked to a clean wall and write to it in his blood: " The Noble", just to freak cops out. I laughed madly the whole way down-stares and out of the door. Sky was starting to clear, sun was rising, driving all dark creatures away, but they will be back when the night falls...

_Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts, their heads are falling, who has the cause?_

_&&&_

AN: So, after too long time I finally ripped this chapter out of myself. I can't say that you people helped, but I can understand. Just please, tell me what you think, if there is awful grammar/spelling mistakes, tell me and I fix them. And if you have any torture ideas, I gladly listen to you. 'Till next chapter!_  
_


End file.
